Las Reglas del Juego
by Nimph
Summary: Ella tiene que matarlo para conseguir lo que quiere, pero ¿podrá hacerlo? ¿Y seguro que es éso lo que quiere? Aviso: Pareja rara.


****

LAS REGLAS DEL JUEGO

-¿Está preparada, Miss Parkinson?

Ella lo miró entre sus pestañas rubio canela, los ojos de madera clara entrecerrados. 

- No lo creo.

Él hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano, pero su voz era amable:

- Mala suerte. Es una misión fácil, sólo tiene que ir a su habitación en El Caldero Chorreante y matarlo. ¿No es lo que quiere? ¿No quería ser una Mortífaga? Pues haga el favor de cumplir con las órdenes, o acabará muerta usted también. La Marca o la vida, ésa es su elección.

Pansy arqueó una ceja. Se estaba burlando de ella. El muy hijoputa. Siempre había sabido las reglas del juego, pero jugarlo parecía ahora muy distinto. Tenía que matar una persona. Uno de los espías de Dumbledore. Y conseguiría la Marca. 

El problema era que no estaba muy segura de quererla.

- No me refería a eso. ¿Cómo se supone que tengo que conseguir que me dejen pasar hasta la habitación?

- Dirá que es su novia.

Por alguna razón, el mortífago parecía encontrarlo inmensamente divertido.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quién se va a creer que salgo con un... con un Weasley?

El mortífago sonrió y le pasó un vial que contenía una poción azul cobalto.

- Sólo durará una hora. Y recuerde, habitación trece.

Ella asintió y se guardó la poción en un bolsillo interior de la capa. No quería hacerlo. 

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué espera, Miss Parkinson?

Ella inclinó la cabeza y se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha negra. Lo haría.

- Vuelva en cuanto acabe.

- Sí, Maestro de Pociones.

Y la Slytherin desapareció con un suave pop.

Nadie la vio aparecer en un callejón muy próximo a la posada. Buscó el vial en el bolsillo y se lo bebió de un trago. 

- Eurgh. - Sabía a rayos.

El cuerpo empezó a cambiarle. Sus molestas curvas se estilizaron, se hizo más alta, los pómulos se hicieron más marcados, los dedos más largos, el pelo se aclaró y se acortó hasta apenas llegarle a los hombros. Se quitó la túnica para tener más pistas. ¿De quién era esa poción? ¿En quién la estaba transformando? Ahora el vestido que había estado llevando le iba grande de caderas, y las piernas se le habían alargado los cuatro dedos que parecían faltarle a la falda. Y era rubia. Siempre había odiado a las rubias.

Dioses, parecía una Barbie.

Salió del callejón, los pies dentro de zapatos dos números más pequeños. Se sentía alta. Cuando llegó al primer escaparate y vio su reflejo, estuvo a punto de gritar una imprecación obscena que no escribiré aquí.

No tenía ni idea de cómo imitar el acento francés de la guarra de Beauxbatons.

Armándose de valor, reanudó el paso hasta el Caldero. Dos tercios de los hombres presentes en el local se voltearon para verla mejor, y ella deseó no haberse sacado la túnica. Se dirigió a Tom.

- ¿Está mi novió en su hagbitación?

Era definitivamente pésima imitando acentos.

- ¿Perdone?

Pansy, recordando que era la puerta trece, le sonrió una luminosa sonrisa falsa y se apresuró a subir las escaleras de caracol, tapándose con la capa para evitar que los clientes le vieran las bragas (también le iban grandes... eso era la prueba definitiva de que nunca tendría el tipo de la maldita Delacour). Mala zorra. Se merecía que le mataran al novio.

Respiró hondo frente a la puerta trece. Sólo tenía que entrar, decir Aveda Kedabra y la función habría terminado. No parecía muy difícil.

Así que llamó a la puerta con los nudillos.

Y la puerta se abrió, y detrás estaba el hombre más bello que Pansy hubiera podido imaginar.

Debía de tener casi treinta años. Las pecas se le apelotonaban en el puente de la nariz, tenía los labios perfectamente delineados y barba de cuatro días.

Lástima que era pelirrojo.

Él se quedó en la puerta unos instantes, al parecer sorprendido, y luego sus orejas enrojecieron.

- Has vuelto- dijo, y había frialdad y esperanza en su voz.

- Sí...

- ¿Y qué te hizo pensar que querría verte?

Mierda. Se habían peleado. Rápidamente Pansy cambió su cara de desconcierto por otra que advertía de un próximo ataque de lágrimas.

- Yo...- Mierda, no tenía idea de cómo se llamaba el Weasley. Prorrumpió en discretos sollozos, como si no quisiera que él la viera llorar-. _Chéri..._

No llegó a decir nada más porque él la abrazó y la hizo pasar.

- Ssh... está bien- susurró cerca de su oreja, y Pansy quedó paralizada por su aliento en el cuello, su abrazo casi fraternal y la calidez de su pecho contra ella.

Esto no tendría que estar pasando así. Tenía que soltarse y matarlo. Trató de desasirse, pero él no la dejó. Se dio cuenta de que probablemente no podría hacerlo y él la mataría a ella. Era tan... humano. No podría hacerlo. Mierda. Y ahora él le besaba el cuello, sujetándole las muñecas para evitar que se separara, aunque apretada entre la puerta y él no hubiera sido fácil.

- Te he echado de menos...- susurró él, frotando con suavidad su nariz pecosa contra la de ella antes de besarla.

Pansy trató de girar la cara, pero francamente la situación la había pillado muy desprevenida. No podía matarlo. Había sido estúpida al no tener en cuenta su temperamento; ella no estaba hecha para ser una asesina.

Oh, mierda, se iba a echar a llorar. 

No podía hacer mucho, ¿no? O lo mataba o se iba antes de que los efectos de la poción se pasaran y huía por siempre jamás del resto de Mortífagos.

Ninguna de las dos ideas parecía muy atractiva, sobretodo cuando él le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y se apartó un poco para poder mirarla a los ojos. Ella advirtió que las rodillas iban a fallarle.

Pero de repente sus brazos la estaban encarcelando contra la pared y Pansy supo que algo iba mal.

- ¿Quién demonios eres?

Definitivamente, algo iba muy, muy mal.

Posiblemente su cara la traicionó, o quizás fue el movimiento de su mano en busca de la varita, porque Weasley la golpeó en un punto concreto de la cabeza y ella cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

Se despertó con un sobresalto y la certeza de que su cuerpo estaba cambiando de forma. Adiós a su breve período con cuerpo de modelo.

Cuando el dolor hubo pasado, fue consciente de que estaba en un lugar blando, con ambas muñecas atadas por encima de su cabeza.

El maldito Weasley la había atado a la cama.

Bueno, como mínimo aún llevaba el vestido. Y ya no le iba grande. Abrió un ojo con precaución y se encontró con la mirada oscura de su supuesta víctima, que estaba sentada en una silla girada, la barbilla sobre las manos, que reposaban sobre el respaldo, la cola de caballo pelirroja brillando con la luz del atardecer que entraba por la ventana.

- ¿Quién eres?

Ella cerró el ojo otra vez y no contestó.

- Sería mucho más fácil si contestaras, sabes.

Ella abrió los dos ojos para lanzarle una mirada asesina y se volteó, dándole la espalda. Qué situación tan estúpida. Tendría que haberlo matado.

- ¿Sabes cómo he sabido que no eras Fleur?

- ¿Tienes ganas de hablar, no?

- Hace semanas que no hablo con nadie.

Pansy se giró para mirarlo, una máscara de asco sobre la cara.

Él la miró pensativamente.

- Fleur nunca lleva negro. Y nunca llora, y menos delante de alguien. Además, nunca me llama _chéri_. Y odia que la muerda porque deja marcas. No le gustaba quedar marcada. Tampoco le gustaba mucho hablar. Y siempre coqueteaba con otros hombres. Por eso cortamos.

- ¿Crees que me importa?- preguntó ella tono altivo, porque él parecía esperar que ella dijera algo.

- No, ¿pero crees que a mí me importa si te interesa lo que te digo o no?

Ella se giró otra vez hacia la ventana.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?

- No lo sé. ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Helen- mintió Pansy. Siempre le había parecido que Helen era mucho más elegante que Pansy.

- Bien, Helen, corrígeme si me equivoco: te han enviado para matarme.

Pansy quiso negarlo, pero no se le ocurrió nada.

- Pero no estás marcada por Quien-tú-ya-sabes.

Ella se volteó para mirarlo, sintiéndose muy desprotegida. Tiró un poco de las cuerdas y lo miró suplicante.

- Tranquila, no te voy a soltar ni loco.

Ella lo fusiló con la mirada y trató de romper su atadura furiosamente, pero sólo consiguió sentarse y que el borde del vestido le subiera un poco.

- ¿Porqué quieres asesinarme?

- Déjame en paz.

- Bueno, no hacía falta que me agradecieses que no te haya matado.

- Aún.

El hombre pelirrojo negó con la cabeza, desechando la idea.

- No, no soy un asesino. Pero tú sí.

- Yo debería serlo- corrigió ella mirando por la ventana otra vez. El sol se escondía tras hileras de tejados bajos, y la luz era naranja y dorada, pero en vez de alcanzar la cola de él iba reptando hacia el oeste y daba a la melena de la prisionera un brillo rojizo.

- Bueno, asesina no, pero Slytherin sí. Eres la hermana de Parkinson, ¿no?

- ¿Por qué me preguntas cosas que ya sabes?

- Oh, y tanto que lo eres.

- Cállate.

- ¿Querías matarme para iniciarte como Mortífaga?

- ¿Porqué no te callas ya?

- Porque estoy aburrido. Además, ya he decidido que voy a hacer contigo, pero en vista de que no quieres que hable...

Ella lo miró por encima del hombro.

- Habla.

Él sonrió y levantó las cejas. 

- Por favor- accedió ella.

- He decidido que te quedarás aquí y me harás compañía.

- Y una mierda.

- No creo que tengas mucha elección, querida.

- No me llames querida.

- Sigues sin derecho a elegir. Son las reglas.

- ¿Qué reglas?

- Las reglas del juego.

- No es un juego, estúpido- se giró para sisearle pero torció las muñecas y hizo una mueca de dolor.- No te he matado, y eso quiere decir que vendrán ellos a matarme a mí. Y prefiero que lo hagas tú-- no creo que me tortures antes.

Bill suspiró y cambió de posición en su silla.

- Verás, no te van a encontrar. No nos van a encontrar. Estoy bajo un Hechizo Fidelius.

- Si te he encontrado yo, te van a encontrar ellos.

- Eso es porque Snape te ha dicho dónde estoy. Él es mi guardián.

- ¿Has escogido de guardián a un Mort...- abrió los ojos de golpe y terminó en un susurro:- a un espía?

Bill sonrió y se recostó contra su silla cómodamente.

- Exacto.

- ¿Y porqué me lo cuentas, Weasley?

- Porque no vas a poder decírselo a nadie.

Ella tiró de las cuerdas furiosamente.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué quieres, que juegue al Magopoli contigo?

Él rió.

-Qué va, si siempre pierdo. Y siendo tú Slytherin, seguro que ganas.

Ella sonrió de lado.

-Siempre.

-Curioso. ¿Y una partida de póquer?

-Si me sueltas...

-Nada de eso.

-Que te jodan.

-¿Planeabas hacerlo antes de matarme?- preguntó él sin mirarla, girando la silla y estirándose para coger las cartas del cajón de la mesilla de noche. Con mano hábil empezó a mezclarlas y a repartirlas.- Están un poco usadas, perdona. He hecho un montón de solitarios últimamente.

-¿Hacer qué? ¿Tengo que sujetar las cartas con la boca?

-Joderme- contestó él, y hechizó las cartas para que flotaran frente a ella. Al hacerlo, sus ojos encontraron los de ella, y se le apagó la voz a media frase-: ¿Así mej...

-No- dijo ella, casi susurrando. La luz de la ventana ya era fría y azulada, y a duras penas enseñaba más media cara azul de cada uno.- No, no entraba en mi plan. Pero te me has lanzado encima, Weasley.

-Tenía que saber si eras Fleur- contestó él, pero había algo de vergüenza en su voz.

-Y entre otras cosa has estado solo semanas, sí.

-Espero que eso no sea un intento de ser comprensiva, porque tú te estabas dejando.

-Eres demasiado sexy, como-te-llames Weasley- dijo ella en un tono ligeramente amigable.

-¿No sabes cómo me llamo? ¿Ibas a matarme y no sabes ni eso?

-Pensé que si... que si no lo sabía, no parecerías tan... real. 

-Me llamo Bill- él encendió la lámpara de la mesa, y cuando la luz amarilla les permitió verse las caras, sonrió.

Ella apartó la vista enseguida y la fijó en sus cartas.

-Vaya mierda de cartas me has dado.

-Seguro que las mías son peores- él frunció el ceño mientras observaba su mano, y ella supo que trataba de mentirle.

Dos horas más tarde, Pansy tenía sobre la cama treinta y cinco galeones, siete sickles y ochenta y tres knuts, los zapatos de Bill, su camisa, sus camisetas, su goma del pelo, su colgante de Egipto, su pulsera de la suerte, el anillo que Fleur le regaló, su colección de plumas y el reloj de su padre. Ah, y claro, el baúl con su ropa, aunque no se lo subió a la cama.

-No me puedo creer que haya perdido el reloj.

-Y yo no me puedo creer que sea rica en ropa de pelirrojo. Cuando salga de aquí pondré una _boutique_ en Puerto Rico.

-En Puerto Rico hace demasiado calor.

-¿Y tú que sabes?- le espetó ella.- ¿Acaso has estado nunca ahí?

-Una vez, un par de semanas. La gente es más simpática que en Egipto.

-¿Las puertorriqueñas están delgadas?- preguntó ella tras sus cartas.

-Depende, supongo. Como todas. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Te gustaría conocer a una puertorriqueña?- bromeó él.

-¿Qué dices? No, no. Sólo me preguntaba si, en comparación...

Él la observó atentamente unos instantes, y ella se sintió incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

-No deberías darle tanta importancia al físico- aconsejó él finalmente, tan bajo que ella apenas lo oyó.

-¿Eso lo dice el hombre que estuvo saliendo con una medio veela?

-Fleur es más que su físico- repuso él.- Poco más, pero eso no viene al caso ahora. Además... a mí siempre me han gustado menos flacuchas.

-Y tanto, y ahora me dirás que me encuentras bonita- se quejó ella, aunque las mejillas sonrosadas la delataban.- Lo que los tíos haríais por un buen polvo.

-¿Buen polvo?- repitió él, entre incrédulo y divertido de que ella misma se lo otorgara- ¡Yo no te he pedido un polvo!

-No directamente. Pero se te ve necesitado.

-Oye, yo no...- trató de explicar él, sonrojado hasta las puntas de las orejas.

-No, claro, tienes a una mujer atada a tu cama y no vas a hacer nada al respecto... Típicamente Gryffindor- Pansy respondió, el sarcasmo y el flirteo entrelazándose sutilmente.

-Pero qué quieres, ¿que te viole?

-Créeme, no podrías- contraatacó ella, las pestañas a media asta.

Bill sacudió la cabeza, azorado y divertido.

-Oye Helen, tú no serás medio veela también, ¿no?

-¿Yo?- se sorprendió ella, sonrojándose de repente.- Anda, Billie, vete a dormir ya, que el cerebro se te atasca.

-Sí, sería bueno...- Bill se desperezó (ella rió al comprobar que el vello corporal de las axilas también era rojizo) y apartó las cosas de encima de la cama, acomodándose al lado de una muy sorprendida Pansy.

-Oye, esta es mi cama.

-¿Sí? Y dónde quieras que duerma, ¿en el suelo?

-Pst, pues sería muy Gryffindor por tu parte.

-Soy Gryffindor, no tonto- sentenció él, acurrucándose al lado de ella y pasándole una mano por la cintura.

-Vaya, si es el típico que va de bueno y luego resulta que es un pulpo.

-Sabes, sí que sería un buen polvo. Tengo siete hermanos... siempre he pensado que mi padre debe de ser una máquina sexual. Supongo que está en los genes.

A ella le entró un ataque de risa tonta. Era embriagador sólo notar el calor de su presencia a su espalda y su mano sobre su cintura.

-Ssh, estoy intentando dormir- susurró él.

-Quita la mano de ahí, que estoy blanda- se quejó ella, removiéndose. Debía estar desesperado para coquetear con ella pudiendo tener chicas de la talla de la zorra francesa.

-Precisamente, eres muy cómoda. Además- aquí él hizo una pausa dramática- me gustan tus tetas.

-Bill Weasley, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que puedes llegar a decir estando borracho.

-Tengo suerte de no acordarme de nada la mañana siguiente. Estáte quieta ya. Eso. Buenas noches, Helen.

-Me llamo Pansy.

-Mejor, es más bonito.

-Qué dices... si Pansy es de tonta perdida... claro que, ahora que lo pienso, me pega mucho: mira cómo he acabado. ¿Bill? ¿Bill, te has dormido?

Él no contestó; ella sólo percibía su respiración pausada en su nuca.

-Buenas noches, Bill.

****

**oOo**

__

Nota: Fic dedicado a LaLi, porque hizo 17 años el 24 de marzo y yo soy una persona muy vaga. En fin. ¡Felicidades, darling!

Gracias por ser tú misma y ser adicta a los complots, por ser una amiga genial y una co-escritora descojonante. ¡Arriba el sarcasmo! ;*@*

Gracias también a Tsuku (aka Anshy the Psycho-Nimph) por dejarse molestar hasta que betardeó y gracias a todos los que habéis leído este fic tan raro, dejéis o no review. Por favor, dejadlo ni que sea para felicitar a LaLi-chan, ¿sí?


End file.
